A Beautiful Rose On Fire
by Swan's feather
Summary: Rose is perfect, everyone thinks so and her mother and sister hate her for it. She meets a Riverclan tom and wants to join Riverclan but her family has other ideas. She strives to be the best warrior she can. But some how toms are getting in the way of that she has three toms chasing after her, Bluepaw, Eaglepaw and Hawkfire. OC's accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is a new story that I came up with. OC's will be accepted for Riverclan! So enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

A tabby she-cat looked lovingly at her 3 kits. 2 she-cats and a male. One of the she-cats stood out from the others, she had a sparkling red pelt with amazing green eyes. Her body was in perfect proportion. Her head sat neatly on her shoulders, her tail wrapped around her paws. The tabby she-cat looked at her other two offspring. The other she-cat was a silver tabby with electric blue eyes, her tail was a bit to long for her body though. The tom was a handsome tan colour with green eyes.

It was a chilly night and the 3 kits were snuggled into their mother's warm fur. The tabby known as Nettle, was looking a bit concerned. Her mate, Owl had gone out hunting that evening and should have come back by now. Nettle looked at her three kits. _I can't wait until me and Owl name them_ she thought. Then the scent of Owl hit her. He came in the den with a good catch, he dropped his catching's and walked over to his mate and children.

"Nettle, how are our darlings?" he asked lovingly

"Happy, healthy and perfect" she smiled

"Should we name them now?" Owl asked. Nettle nodded vigorously.

"Well I was thinking Creek for the silver tabby" suggested Nettle

"That's perfect, and maybe Birch for the tom" added Owl. Then the parents eyes drifted over to their eldest.

"Rose, it fits her perfection in every way" smiled Owl

"Creek, is better than her in every way" spat Nettle

"Okay, okay if you say so" mewed Owl backing down

"Then it's settled, Rose, Creek and Birch are they're names" confirmed Nettle.

_5 moons later_

"Wake up Rose, I want to go and play" Creek mewed

"Go and play with Birch" groaned Rose

"He's an idiot, and there's no other kits than you to play with so…." complained Creek

Rose sighed and heaved herself up. She shook her beautiful ginger pelt. Creek looked at her sister jealous. Creek felt plain compared to Rose. Creek looked up at her gorgeous sister.

"Come on, stop showing off your looks" she growled

"All I was doing was shaking my pelt" said Rose confused

"I know what you're like" spat Creek

Rose looked at Creek weirdly.

"You don't deserve you're looks" yowled Creek and she launched at Rose.

The fight was easy for Rose. Rose dodged Creek's attack and leapt on her back and flipped her over onto her belly. She stood over Creek victorious. The Nettle padded into the clearing where they were fighting.

"Rose, get of Creek this instance!" she scolded

"Nettle, Rose attacked me" lied Creek. Nettle looked at Rose horrified.

"Rose, I can't believe you hurt my Creek" she growled

"But I didn't hurt her, I was shaking my pelt and she leapt on me" she mewed desperately

"My Creek would never do anything of the sort" Nettle spat and swiped at Rose's face. Rose dodged the attack and ran away.

Rose ran until she couldn't run anymore. She had tears running down her cheeks. She stopped to catch her breath. But instead of taking a break she burst into tears. They flowed down her ginger cheeks. After a long time Rose was just sniffling, then she realised it was Night. She started to panic, running around in circles trying to locate where she was.

"Are you lost?" chuckled a voice

"Who…. Are you?" mewed Rose suddenly scared

"I am Eaglepaw of Riverclan, and there is no need to be scared" he mewed caringly.

"Really?" asked Rose

"Of course, I would never hurt such a beautiful cat" and stepped out of the shadows. Eaglepaw was a light brown tom, with a masculine build.

"Why don't you come with me?" suggested Eaglepaw flirtatiously "My clan would be happy to have you"

Rose nodded in consideration. Her father Owl had told her about the clans.

"Well, If you meet me here tomorrow night I will come with you" Rose mewed

"Of course…"

"Rose" she finished

"That name is perfect for you!" exclaimed Eaglepaw

"Thank you, everyone says that" mewed Rose embarrassed.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow" mewed Rose and walked away.

Rose walked in the direction of home. It was a very scenic walk with forest all around her. It was a very long time before she got back home. When she arrived she saw Nettle and Creek sleeping peacefully but Birch and Owl were staring into the forest worried.

"Rose, you're back!" exclaimed Birch and launched himself on her.

"Get off me Birch" spat Rose

Owl padded over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "I was so worried" he whispered.

"Owl, I need to tell you something" she said pulling away from the hug.

"What is it Rose?" he asked

"Well… I'm leaving tomorrow"

"What!" he screeched

"I'm tired of this life and I met a clan cat who offered me a place in his clan" explained Rose

"No, I will not let you leave" he spat

"I'm leaving Owl, and you can't stop me" she spat and padded over to a pile of Moss and slept.

**I hoped you like it and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was just sorta doing things! Anyways onto the chappie!  
**

Chapter 2:

Rose woke up to a loud screech. Creek had found out Rose was back.

"Why are you back?" she spat. Rose covered her ears with her paws and turned over.

"How dare you!" screeched Creek. Rose again ignored this comment. Creek looked like she was going to explode. Then she leapt on Rose. Rose was totally unprepared so Creek had the advantage. Creek scratched and bit everywhere she could. Rose rolled out of Creek's paws and racked her paws on her pelt. Creek spun round and bit Rose's back leg. Blood came gushing out of her wound.

At the end of the fight Rose was covered with scratches. Creek on the other hand was red. Her normal grey pelt was now soaked in blood. She had blood on her paws.

Rose was lying down in a puddle of blood and Creek was panting heavily when Nettle arrived.

"Creek! What happened?" she mewed worriedly.

"Well Rose attacked me when I told her I missed her, I didn't mean to hurt her this bad she just kept attacking me" she lied and then started welling up with tears. "I don't know why she hates me do much" she mewed between fake sobs. Nettle engulfed Creek in a big hug.

"I'll get rid of that disgrace" she mewed comfortingly and padded over to Rose.

"You used to be so kind-hearted Rose, but now you are a mean, murderous pile of crow food" she spat. Nettle leaned down to the almost lifeless Rose and bared her teeth. Then just at the last moment Owl came walking in from teaching Birch how to hunt.

"Nettle! What are you doing" Owl exclaimed rushing over to her side.

"I'm doing what's right" she mewed murderously. And started to lean down to Rose's neck again. The Owl shoved her off Rose.

"I'll get rid of her" he stuttered. Nettle looked at him with a suspicious glare.

"Okay" she began slowly, then her lips curled into an evil smile. "I'll be waiting here to see her blood on your paws"

Owl looked at her with shock. "Okay I'll do it" he padded over to the puddle of scarlet blood that Rose was lying in and picked her up by the scruff and dragged her away.

As soon as they were out of sight. He dropped her and started licking her.

"What are you doing?" whispered Rose

"I'm getting this blood of you" he mewed

"But you're supposed to be killing me" she mewed confused

"Rose, I would never get rid of you" he mewed comfortingly

"Why not?" she spat

"Well for one I'm your father" he mewed

"I wish Nettle wasn't my mother" she complained

"She isn't" he retorted

"But…. This cannot be right"

"Well before Nettle I was in love with your mother Juna" he explained "When she was giving birth to you she was very weak, she told me she wouldn't make it" "She told me to go and find her sister, who was pregnant" "I found Juna's sister Nettle and I asked her if she would look after you" "She said she would look after you if I pretended to be her kit's father"

After this story Owl slumped down and started up into the stars "Juna loved me more than you could imagine" "She left the clan's for me, she cared for me when I was sick, and I never got to repay her back" Owl mewed sadly.

"Did you just say the clans?!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause…. I want to join them" she mewed

"Good, because I'm taking you to the clans" Rose's lips curled into her beautiful smile.

"I'm going to Riverclan!" she mewed excitedly. Owls brow creased in worry.

"No not Riverclan" he protested

"I have to go there, I have friends there" she mewed annoyed

"Fine go to Riverclan" he spat. Then Owl's tone softened. "Remember I love you!" he mewed lovingly. He gave Rose one last lick and walked away. Rose stared after him sadly.

"I love you too" she whispered. After a while she padded towards Riverclan.

**Eaglepaw's POV**

I looked all around me. Riverclan was so crowded I wouldn't be able to get out of camp without being noticed.

"Eaglepaw, do you want to share a carp?" mewed Morningpaw

"Ummm no thanks" he mewed quickly. Morningpaw looked at him crestfallen.

"Okay maybe another time" she mewed sadly.

"Morningpaw probably not ever" I mewed sharply. Morningpaw looked at me with a sad look, I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I…..I'm sorry Morningpaw, It's just I have feelings for another she-cat" I explained.

"You're so selfish you know that? You've broke so many she-cat's hearts" Morningpaw spat. I was so surprised in her change of tone I fell backwards.

"Morningpaw I…..I" I stuttered

"Save it fish-brain" she spat and stalked off.

Rose waited impatiently at the border. She had been there for hours. Then she heard a rustle. _That must be him___Rose thought. But instead of Eaglepaw. A group of cats surrounded her.

"Who are you?" spat a large black tom

"I'm Rose and I wish to join your clan" she mewed calmly

"Why do you think Thornstar would let you join?" The black tom yowled

"Blackfeather! That is not how you treat a lady" a handsome ginger tom scolded

"Who asked for your opinion Hawkfire?" mewed Blackfeather coldly

"Boys, boys break it up" mewed a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat stepping between the two hissing toms.

"Hello my name is Maplebird, and these are my brothers Blackfeather and Hawkfire" she mewed welcomingly. "So you want to join Riverclan?" she asked

"I would love to Maplebird!" Rose mewed excitedly.

"Then come with us" mewed Maplebird. The four cats started padding towards the camp.

**Hoped you like it! So R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have gone overseas for a one month holiday! I will still be updating though!**

**Embersky of Shadowclan: I will try and make Rose not as Mary-Sueish, she has faults like she's a horrible hunter.**

**Stuffed Watermelon: I will try to improve my punctuation, and thank you!**

**Moonbirds: Yeah Nettle is an idiot.**

**CatsandCoffee: Yeah Rose does have flaws, and the story is interesting if I do say so myself.**

**Guest: Thank You!**

**Stuffed Watermelon: She will be fine!**

**Tansyfang: Thanks I think so too.**

**Emberskyofshadowclan: Thanks**

**Xxsnow: I will be updating more regularly and I love your stories!**

**Anyways onto the chappie,**

Chapter 3:

Rose awoke with the sun in her eyes. She had been in Riverclan for a few days and was waiting for her apprentice ceremony to take place. She got up and started to groom her pelt.

"You can't make yourself even more beautiful"

Rose spun around and saw a huge tom. She studied him he was well built, looked full of himself, and had good-looks.

"You admiring my perfection?" he flirted.

"You think you have a perfect body? Well I completely disagree, your head is about 1 mouse-length to small, your tail is totally out proportion, your eyes are too big, may I go on" she retorted.

The large tom looked at her surprised. "Well you're a different one aren't you" he mumbled.

"Your name?" Rose mewed calmly.

"My name? Oh I'm Strongclaw" he mewed.

"I'm Rose" Rose mewed politely.

"Everyone knows who you are Rose" he mewed.

"Hey Rose" Rose turned her head to see Eaglepaw.

"Hey Eaglepaw" she greeted.

"Why are you talking to Strongclaw?" he mewed suddenly serious.

"Aren't I allowed to talk to my clan mates" she retorted.

"Well…uh…..I" Eaglepaw mewed lost for words.

"Good" mewed Rose and turned back to her convocation.

Eaglepaw looked annoyed at Rose. _She's so sassy. _He padded over to the prey pile and grabbed a shrew. _I'll share with Rose. _Eaglepaw turned and saw Rose sharing a squirrel with Hawkfire. He had to stop a growl rising from his throat.

"You don't stand a chance" Eaglepaw looked to his left and saw Strongclaw.

"I know" he mewed sadly.

"I only want to be friends with her" Strongclaw mewed "She is different"

"That's why I'm attracted to her" he mewed sadly.

"Well get used to seeing her with Hawkfire cause he is determined to have her"

Eaglepaw sighed and padded away. _Why does she have to be so…..Rose?_

Strongclaw looked at Eaglepaw padding away._ Rose will break many hearts. I just hope…_

**Rosepaw's POV**

"Rosepaw, Rosepaw, Rosepaw" shouted Riverclan.

I stared down happily at the congregation of cats. Thornstar had finally made me an apprentice. I was Hawkfire's apprentice, but by the look on Eaglepaw's face he wasn't very happy. I didn't care. I padded over to Hawkfire and touched noses with him. His fiery pelt seemed to glow and his eyes were green orbs of happiness. I smiled. Hawkfire was a good friend, but I could see he wanted to be more than that. We'll see where that goes. Same with Eaglepaw, he seems very annoyed when I spend time with toms. But still they're both still my friends.

After the yelling had died down and the cats had gone back to their dens Hawkfire stopped me.

"What is it Hawkfire?" I mewed happily.

"Well…I just wanted to say that I don't want me being your mentor to ruin our relationship" he mewed worriedly.

_Relationship. _He didn't use the word friendship he said _Realationship_.

"It won't" I confirmed "If anything it would bring us closer".

"I would like that" Hawkfire mewed quietly.

I stared up into those amazing green eyes. I opened up my mouth searching for an answer but decided to keep quiet. To me this moment seemed….awkward. But I could feel the relish of this moment pouring out from Hawkfire.

"What are you two doing?" I turned annoyed and saw Eaglepaw.

"Since when did you become such a sticky-beak?" I mewed frustrated.

"I was just asking a simple question" he spat.

Then Hawkfire butted in. "Well then if it's that so simple then, I won't answer it"

I looked at him gratefully. I looked back at Eaglepaw.

"I must go now" I mewed coldly. I licked Hawkfire's ear and rushed away. I ran into the apprentice den where I had been lodging for the past few days. Morningpaw, Bluepaw, Newtpaw, Pebblepaw and Minnowpaw were fast asleep. I got along with all of them except Morningpaw. She kept on telling me to 'choose a tom'. Which I can understand. She has a major crush on Eaglepaw. I sighed and padded over to my nest in the corner of the den. Bluepaw and Minnowpaw were on my right and my left. I settled down in my nest and lay down my head to sleep. Sleep took me quickly

"Come on Rosepaw"

I woke to a nudging coming from my side.

"Hawkfire?" I mewed groggily.

"No its Bluepaw, Hawkfire and Cherrypool want us in the training clearing soon" Bluepaw informed.

"Okay I'm coming" I got up and quickly groomed my pelt. I followed Bluepaw out of the apprentice den.

"Do you want to share this rabbit with me quickly?" he asked.

"Okay" I sat down next to him and took a bite out of the fat rabbit.

"So I was wondering would you like to be friends?" he offered.

"Sure, I thought we were anyway" I mewed.

"Okay cool" he mewed happily.

After a while we finished the rabbit and started padding towards the training clearing. When we arrived Hawkfire and Cherrypool were waiting.

"Rosepaw, Bluepaw how long does it take you to get here?" mewed Cherrypool annoyed.

"Sorry we were eating" I apologised.

"What makes you think that you can waste out time by eating?"

"Is it against the warrior code to eat?" I argued.

"No but you wasted out time" she retorted.

"Think about it Cherrypool, if we hadn't eaten our performance would've been lower" I growled.

Cherrypool eyed me "Good point" she growled "But you two should learn some punctuality, you two are going to clean the elders den for 1 moon"

I hung my head and cast Bluepaw a sorry look. He nodded in recognition.

"Now Bluepaw attack Rosepaw" commanded Cherrypool.

I looked at Hawkfire for help. He was sitting there dreaming.

"Hawkfire" I snapped.

"Hmmmm?" I sighed and turned away. Cherrypool gave me a sympathetic look.

"Do you know any moves?" she asked.

"Well, my father taught me a few" I mewed sad at the mention of Owl.

"Okay, Bluepaw attack her now" commanded Cherrypool.

Bluepaw looked at me for a second and I nodded. He launched himself at me. I dodged his attack. He ran at me again making contact this time. The breath wad knocked out of me for a second. I quickly caught my breath again. This time a jumped squarely on his shoulders. He tried to shake me off but I kept myself firmly latched on. After a while he threw me off. I landed with a loud bang. I was dazed for a second.

"Bluepaw wins" declared Cherrypool.

I sighed and nodded. I padded over too Bluepaw to check if he was alright.

"You alright?" we said in unison.

I started laughing. Bluepaw chuckled. I cuffed him over the ear.

"Want to go hunting?" he asked.

"Sure" I looked at Cherrypool for her opinion. She nodded.

"Come back with a respectable amount of prey" Cherrypool called out.

"We will" mewed Bluepaw.

Bluepaw signalled for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we could hunt by the two-leg nest" he offered.

"Okay, sounds good to me" I agreed.

"Race ya" he mewed playfully. Before I could answer he was sprinting off towards the two-leg nest. I started sprinting forward. I was behind him only one tail length. The suddenly he skidded to a stop. I crashed into him and landed right on top of him.

"I…I'm sorry" I mewed quickly.

"It's fine" he mewed getting up and shaking his pelt out.

"Okay" I mewed nervously.

"Rosepaw….. I know you find this awkward but I don't" he mewed softly.

"You mean that….you like that position?" I asked warily.

"Well yeah" he mewed softly.

"Why are you attracted to me?" I whispered.

"Not because your beautiful, because you have spirit" I barley caught that last bit.

"Spirit?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Spirit" I smiled at these words.

"Well thank you" I mewed happily.

**Hoped you liked that chapter! Please Review who you want to be Rosepaw's lover. Bluepaw, Eaglepaw, or Hawkfire. Strongclaw is going to be like her confider. So R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I will try and update more often. So yeah R&R.**

**EmberskyofShadowclan: Yeah, it is sweet. Though Hawkfire is seeming a bit unpopular and Bluepaw's winning.**

**Tansyfang: She's not having a mate before she's a warrior. I would NEVER do that. **

** : Thanks, I will try.**

**Guest: Okay**

**Bramblethorn: Thanks for the OCs! I will use all of them! If you have anymore that would be helpful.**

**12scorpio: Yep you can give me a med. Cat OC! And thanks for your opinion on the toms.**

**xxsnow: Yeah it will be a hard decision.**

**Fourth season: Thanks for the ideas! I will try and use some of it! **

**Anyways onto the chappie,**

**Rosepaw's POV**

"Rosepaw, keep your haunches down" commanded Hawkfire.

"I'm trying Hawkfire" I wined.

"You're not trying hard enough" he said harshly "I just want the best for you Rosepaw, I want you to remember that"

I nodded and went back to hunting. Hawkfire said deep things like that a lot, but I ignore him. Hawkfire has become more clingy and protective which gets on my nerves. Whenever I'm sharing tounges with Bluepaw, or hunting with Eaglepaw or talking with Strongclaw, he always get in the way. It's like he has this possessiveness of me. Bluepaw on the other hand, always gives me space when I need it. Even Eaglepaw is better than Hawkfire right now.

"Rosepaw" Hawkfire mewed worriedly.

I snapped out of my thoughts "Yes, Hawkfire?" I asked expectantly.

"You just zoned out, are you feeling okay?" fussed Hawkfire.

"No need to worry, I was just thinking" I said.

"What about?" he asked curiously.

"Bluepaw" I mewed jokingly. His face suddenly dropped. "I was teasing you" I laughed.

"Then what where you thinking about?" He asked, his eagerness reappearing.

I suddenly felt annoyed. He has no right to know my thoughts. "Why do you need to know?" I snapped.

"Because I'm your mentor" he mewed calmly.

"Just because you're my mentor, doesn't mean you can stick your nose into my business" I spat.

"In fact it does" he said keeping his calm composure.

"I don't see Cherrypool sticking her nose into Bluepaw's business" I growled.

"Our relationship is different" he said his voice quietening.

"In what way?" I challenged.

"It just is" he sighed.

"No it's not" I yowled in frustration. The next thing he did caught me by surprise. Hawkfire swiped at me with his paw, hard. I fell down, and crumpled into a ball. There was blood forming were he hit me. Hawkfire looked at me shocked. I could see tears forming in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Rosepaw" he blubbered "I don't think that I should be your mentor anymore, I treat you like fox-dung"

"Hawkfire...you didn't mean to" I croaked.

"No, I will not trust myself around you" he mewed stubbornly.

"Hawkfire, you are a wonderful mentor, please just give yourself another chance" I reasoned.

"No Rosepaw, I don't want to hurt you, you mean so much to me and I don't want to loose you" He said his voice quivering just slightly.

"Hawkfire, you are the best mentor I could have, and an amazing friend" I said comfortingly.

"But...I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

"You won't, I promise" I said my voice softening.

"I will" I said his voice dangerously quiet.

"No you won't!" I screeched, loosing my patience. Hawkfire looked up surprised. His eyes where wide and his fur raised. The he started laughing. He laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes and then quietened down. However his laughter seemed different to the many times we'd laughed together.

"Okay, okay, I will be your mentor" he said with what seemed a fake smile.

"You promise?" I said uncertainly.

"I promise"

o~o

**Hawkfire's POV**

"So you're saying that you don't want to be Rosepaw's mentor?" said Thornstar disbelievingly.

"Yes, I've made up my mind" I confirmed.

"Are you sure?" he said uncertainly.

"Yes"

o~o

**Eaglepaw's POV**

"Eaglepaw, concentrate!" scolded Wolfleap.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Come on, we are not leaving until you can do this move" sighed Wolfleap.

I growled with frustration as I failed another attempt. This was going to be a long day.

o~o

**Bluepaw's POV**

I slumped down in the apprentice den after a tiring day of training. Today I had climbed the ravine, learned three new battle moves and had gone hunting. However one this had been on my mind all day. Rosepaw. She was aware that I liked her and she took it pretty well. The problem is the two other toms. Eaglepaw and Hawkfire. They both stand better chances than me. Though I spend the most time with her.

"Bluepaw!" I spun around to see Rosepaw padding into the apprentice. I smiled warmly. My heart fluttered when she walked in.

"Hey Rosepaw!" I said happily. She nodded and sat down next to me. She started to groom my pelt in long warm strokes. I purred heavily. When she had done my pelt I did hers.

"Bluepaw?" she whispered.

"Yeah" I mewed softly.

"Hawkfire and me had a fight" she mewed quietly, making sure no-one was listening. My fur stood on end.

"What happened?" I snarled.

"Shhh, no need to get worked up about it Bluepaw, you just wrecked your fur" she laughed.

"What really happened?" I asked seriously.

"Well, Hawkfire wanted to know what I was thinking about after I had zoned out"

"You zoned out?" I asked worriedly

"Don't worry I'm fine" she reassured " Anyway, I said it didn't matter and he kept on persisting" "So I told him it wasn't his business" "But he said it was, and I said that he shouldn't stick his nose into my business" "but he said it was it was his job to, and I said it wasn't" then she stopped.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"It's not that important" she mumbled.

"Tell me" I said sternly.

She sighed and continued. "Then I yelled at him, really loud, louder than I should have" "And then he hit me"

"What!" I screeched. "How dare he hurt you!" "That mouse-brained idiot!" That yelling session earned some glares from the queens.

"Shhhh, it's fine he didn't hurt me" she mewed.

"You're lying" I accused.

"Well he just scratched me, nothing serious" she reassured.

"Show me" I mewed determinedly.

She mumbled something under her breath and tilted her chin up. Under her chin was a large scratch running from her neck to her chest. I started at it.

"What happened after that?" I asked quietly.

"He apologised countless times for hurting me, he almost cried almost" "Then he said he didn't want to be my mentor anymore"

I smiled. That idiot better stay away from my Rose.

"Thankfully, I talked him out of it" she mewed.

"You did what!" I mewed angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." she was interrupted my Thornstar calling the clan to gather.

I padded out with Rosepaw next to me. We sat directly under high-rock.

"Riverclan, Hawkfire had just talked to me and wishes to give up his position has Rosepaw's mentor"

Rosepaw looked shocked. She leaned against me. I placed my tail on her back. Her beautiful pale green eyes were welling up with tears.

"I would like Maplebird to mentor Rosepaw for the time being"

I looked back at Rosepaw who looked happier. I gave her lick in the middle of her ears. She walked up and touched noses with Maplebird.

"I would also like my senior warriors Lilacpool, Crowfoot and Froglight to meet me in my den" and with that he walked into his den.

I turned my attention to Rosepaw who was walking toward me after talking to Maplebird.

"You alright?" I whispered.

"I'm just tired" she said.

"Okay, let's go to sleep" and without another word I guided her to her nest. She lay down and I curled around her.

"Goodnight" I whispered.


End file.
